Happiness
by BallerinaBeck
Summary: A One Direction fanfic starring the 1D lads, Shannon, Marissa, Hayley, Nici, Katie and Christina the cat
1. Prologue

**This is my very first fan-fiction about One Direction. It would be helpful if you readers send me reviews of constructive criticism to help me with my story. I hope you enjoy Happiness!**

* * *

><p>According to Google, happiness is defined by the state of well-being characterized by emotions ranging from contentment to intense joy. Most people can say they have felt happiness all throughout their lives but I, for one, am one of the unfortunate ones who have not recently experienced happiness but that all changed on 'That Night'.<p> 


	2. Me, Myself and my cat

I have to say England is so different from Australia. From what I have seen the past week it seems to always be either raining or just cold and I can definitely say that it will take some getting used to. If it was up to me I would've stayed in Sydney but my mother practically forced me onto the plane. My siblings Quinn, aged 22, and Luke, aged 19, were also forced.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. My mother is a professional hair stylist and she was offered a job at some big TV studio in Central London and she said yes. At least I'll be living closer to my dad and his family. When I was growing up I always knew there was tension between my parents and Quinn and Luke, my older siblings, could also notice it. My dad and mum split when I was 9 and my dad moved back to London. That was one of the hardest times I have had to face, living far away from the man I looked up to. My dad is now living in London with his wife Alison and their three kids; Olivia aged 5, Mason aged 3 and baby Jane. The upside to my parents' divorce is that both my mum and dad are happy.

Now I am here sat in my new bedroom with my cat, Christina, in my new house in London. Christina has been through everything with me. From my first day of kindergarten, to my parents' divorce, to my first kiss and now the big move. She was a Christmas present from my Nan. I was clearly the favourite grandchild.

"SHANNON! MUM WANTS US DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" I heard Quinn yell outside my door. I sighed as a walked down the staircase. I just can't get some peace and quiet sometimes.

"What do you want mum?" I asked as I crashed onto the recliner I claimed as my own.

"Wait a second Shan, Luke isn't here yet." Mum said as she took a seat.

"LUKE! GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE!" I called out to Luke.

"Calm your farm Shannon." Luke said as he sat on the coffee table.

"I don't own a farm." I whispered as I crossed my arms.

"Shut it you two." Quinn exclaimed as she sat on the arm of my recliner.

"Quinn. Behave now," Mum warned Quinn as she stood in front of the three of us. "I just got a call from your Aunt Libby and she has invited us to her house for her birthday dinner so I expect you three to go get dressed and be ready by 5. Got it?"

"Yes mum" Quinn, Luke and I chorused to mum.

Oh joy. I have to be social tonight. Yay!


	3. Family Renuion

**Outfits: **www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/happiness_ch2_shannon/set?id=40246564,

www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/happiness_ch2_marissa/set?id=40254689

"WE FOUND DOVE IN A SOAPLESS PLACE. WE FOUND DOVE IN A SOOOOOOAPLESS PLACE." I heard faintly through my iPhone headphones as Quinn and Luke belted out their own lyrics to some Rihanna song. I really don't know how I am related to them. Jokes, I love them to bits.

We were ten minutes into the car trip to Aunt Libby's house and my jeans were already starting to get uncomfortable.

"Mum, are we there yet?" I asked from the back seat of the car.

"Not yet pumpkin. We only 5 minutes away now." She said with a smile on her face. At least one of us can be cheerful.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Elizabeth!" Mum said as she hugged Aunt Libby. Mum and Aunt Libby liked to call each other by their full names. Don't ask me why but they just do.<p>

"It's been too long Patricia. Wow, your kids have grown up so much" Aunt Libby said as she stared at the three of us.

"Is it me or are you freaked out." Luke whispered at Quinn and me.

"Be nice Lucas" Quinn scolded at Luke. I giggled quietly. Trust Luke to always be the trouble maker.

After Aunt Libby greeted Quinn and Luke it was my turn to say hello to her.

"Hi Shannon" She smiled as she hugged me

"Happy Birthday Aunt Libby" I said as I let go of her. She thanked me and called down Marissa, my cousin. She was two years older than me but we were the closest to each other growing up.

"MARISSA!" I yelled as I ran and hugged her.

"SHANNON!" She replied as she started to jump around.

After we had our moment, Marissa and I retreated to her bedroom for a chat. Thirty minutes went by when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"IT'S LOUIS!" Marissa said as she sprinted down her stairs.

Uh, who? I thought as I walked down the stairs calmly. As I entered the foyer of the house I saw Marissa hugging a boy around her aged with the similar hair cut as Justin Bieber.

"Stupid" I called out to Marissa.

"What?" She said as she pulled out of the hug with the mysterious boy. I gave her a pointed look in return. "Oh. Shannon, this is my boyfriend Louis. Louis, this is my cousin Shannon. She just moved here from Australia."

Louis stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Shannon" He said with a huge smile on his face. He must always be happy.

"You too" I said in return while I shook his hand.

* * *

><p>It turns out Louis is in a famous boy band in the UK. Marissa and Louis have been going out for 6 months after they met when Marissa was a make-up artist's assistant at X-Factor last year where 'One Direction', Louis' band, was formed. From what I had seen, they are the perfect couple.<p> 


End file.
